This inventor has an earlier patent application for called "A cylinder door lock with a dead bolt adjustable in two sizes" Ser. No. 6-865,135. The previous invention concerns a door lock with an anti-burglary device, and this one concerns a similar lock except that it does not have an anti-burglary device and is used at a door for a bathroom, a child's room, or corridor etc., which does not particularly need such a device.